The dynamics of identification and referral of problem drinkers within the work setting have been subject to minimal systematic research. In this project, interviews have been conducted with 2,283 Federal supervisors and managers in 99 installations in 12 states comprising the Atlanta and Dallas Civil Service regions. The data are focused on the diffusion and adoption of the Federal Employee Alcoholism Policy within these installations and among these individuals. The purpose of the renewal request is for the thorough analysis, interpretation, and publication of these research data. Additionally, pilot data collection is proposed to (1) establish diffusion and adoption patterns within major agencies not included in the present sampling frame; (2) develop predictive models of program implementation through including installation-level referral rates in the current data bank and (3) conduct an exploratory study of the dynamics of the actual identification and referral process.